Chilling Days
by NinjaRace
Summary: Contest-winner and local knucklehead Naruto Uzumaki has three days to spend with A-list celebrity Hinata Hyuuga. He only regrets not telling her his secret of his origins sooner.
1. Rainy Day

**Chilling Days  
**

* * *

The queen of beauty was seated elegantly, her jewelry was blinding to all that laid eyes on her. Right now the world was safe; Hinata was contained in a comfortable vehicle, a black carriage that hummed gently down the rumbling road. She was breathing so hard you could hear her lungs pushing against her breast. Sweat glimmered on her perfect forehead like ice crystals. "So how was it? This was your first time after all" Kiba asked from the seat next to her.

"You've done this so many more times than I have" she replied in a soft voice "It was so thrilling but, also so terrifying like someone was choking me."

Kiba shook his head "I thought you did great" he said slowly while he attempted to fondle her. She pulled away with a look of vulnerability glazing her blue eyes.

Kiba had been her boyfriend for as long as she could remember, through the cold winter days, as well as the fun summer ones. Everything you could want from a celebrity boyfriend he gave to her with a generous smile.

She leaned against the transparent glass window with sad eyes. It had started to pour rain, drizzling down the opaque surface of the car. "It's not enough for you" said Kiba mangling his tuxedo, annoyed. "As long as we've been together I haven't seen you smile once", warm air circulated the limousine.

"I know you try hard Kiba, I do" she said trying to console him with empty words. Suddenly the car swerved and a blaring noise was heard outside. "Watch it you!" roared Kiba to the blonde haired chauffeur.

* * *

In a perfect world, of course Hinata would accept Kiba as her lover. As a matter of fact, Kiba told a big lie just now; he knew exactly what her life giving smile looked like, five years ago.

Hinata was only fifteen. On the way to an interview her unreliable car failed her. To her horror her cell phone couldn't catch a signal and it was freezing cold in the middle of nowhere. Kiba seeing the damsel in her fluttering purple scarf removed his jacket like a modern day hero; of course her bewitching appearance played a part initially.

They walked into a coffee shop together, their new secret spot. No one knew who they were, it was like a dream. There they joked about how annoying the paparazzi was and smelled the warm vapor of coffee, which tasted terrible. Hinata willingly handed Kiba the keys to unlock her pristine heart of hearts that night. Only fate could take them away.

"Were here" said the chauffeur. Kiba opened the door with a click and vacillated for a second as if Hinata would scream for him not to leave her, she didn't. The door slammed, causing Hinata to jump and feel the impact of the guilt. "I feel bad for him" said Ino the chauffeur as the car started to move again "and I feel bad for you, you absolute idiot."

Ino was the only one that had the confidence to talk to Hinata this way, one of the only people that stuck around from her childhood. "I know" she admitted adjusting her seat so she could peer at the hazy sky through the sun roof.

"You have to open up to him it's the only way it will work" said Ino using her peripheral vision. Slowly the sun roof opened up letting rain droplets pelt Hinata's white skin. She opened her mouth letting in the tears from the sky; she was a little girl for a moment. Maybe she was overthinking the whole thing, but it didn't matter anymore, she had a job to do. "I'm going to meet someone tomorrow, be here at eight" said Hinata dropping a heavy envelope on the dashboard.

"love you… too" said Ino stopping to open the envelope. A giant wad of at least a thousand dollars smiled back at her. She tossed it to the side; she of all people knew that it was getting more and more difficult for Hinata to express her true feelings, even to her closest friend. Her heart of hearts was turning to stone, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Hinata let out a deep yawn, her face showed that today was a unique occasion of sorts. She hopped out of bed casting aside the giant veil and swept herself into a glimmering white dress with rhinestones. She struggled to focus her tired eyes on some sustenance. Her kitchen was a grand sight indeed, larger than perhaps two houses.

Finally she settled on a piece of grapefruit as today she would meet a certain someone and she wanted to look as cute as possible.

She pondered who it would be as she scooped the pulpy red fruit with a spoon. Only one lucky person will have the Star Villages "Hinata Hyuuga" all to themselves for three days. Strangely enough the only way to win is to buy truckloads of ramen, it was her managers idea.

She pictured an overweight kid eating ramen all day and shivered. Her mind then floated naughtily to an image of a handsome prince that would whisk her away from all her insecurities. A load banging on the door "I left the key you gave me at home, do you mind?" said Ino.

The road was long and silent. Nor Hinata or Ino spoke, the situation was escalating slowly but surely. Finally a smoky train station with hordes of people came into view causing Ino to cringe.

Hinata could feel electricity all throughout her body as she clopped her way to the waiting area. There was a rough hand squeezing on her heart and she wanted it to stop this instant. After all she would have to spend three days with this person, they will sleep in her house, eat with her, and she couldn't afford to get a dud! _Please don't let it be fat boy _she thought. She saw a flash of yellow hair through the window, her sensitive ears picked up a sort of screechy voice. _There goes my prince _she conceded.

An awkward teen a little taller than her jumped out with a giant suitcase and an even bigger smile. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said saluting her as she tried to reciprocate his enthusiasm. They stared at each other for what seemed like a decade until Hinata finally squeezed out the word "Hi". "I'm going to be the Hokage" he added as they entered the limousine "What did you just call me?" said Hinata taken totally off guard.

* * *

_Woah, so I like knowing what you guys think so yeah! Read on  
_


	2. Sunshine in the Ice

So here's the next chapter…

* * *

Just the sight of Hinata's glossy eyes would tell you her thoughts:kill me. Drawled out face and dry skin, poor girl, all her wishful thinking was in vain! Five minutes, that's how long it took before she had the urge to strangle Naruto with her designer seatbelt. It was still breaking dawn; only the most devoted early birds roamed the pretty streets. A slick coating of ice glazed the sidewalk; the limousine was an ice skater.

Hinata gazed out the window from the rear seat listening half-mindedly to Naruto's drabble. Whatever words popped into his head he threw at Hinata. "Look, look! They have stores just for dogs! Could you believe it?" Hinata nudged her chin downward "Yes I know." "Hey, so I'm Naruto but you never told me your name!" he said honestly. Hinata looked over her bare shoulder

"You're joking, everyone has heard of me."

"I haven't heard of you!" spattered Naruto getting riled. Naruto reclined, his expression changed, like he was lost in a forest of his personal thoughts. "My friend was mugged the other day, right in front of my house" he said quietly. She noticed his personality switch and began to relax also "Yes well, that is what the police are for" she said with hands on her lap.

Naruto grappled at his vinyl pants "where I come from, there is no police," he surveyed Hinata's white robe and met her icy stare "When I become Hokage, no one will have to die anymore."

This guy was talking nonsense but said it with such confidence that it almost makes you believe him. Blood flushed to her face, she couldn't help herself. Shopping, new clothes, that's all she ever acknowledged. But Naruto… it seemed like he had the whole world to offer. "H-hey we passed my house!" squealed Hinata getting no answer. Glancing at the mirror she saw the reflection of Ino's meddling smile.

His eyes lit up "Oh look it's a carnival, let's stop there!" He could see the Ferris wheel like a goliath. "What a wonderful idea" said Ino as she parked the car. Shaken up Hinata bent over the seat and whispered something in Ino's ear "I'll remember this next time I sign your paycheck". Ino just closed her angelic eyes, she was relieved to have her friend back. It was worth all the money she had.

Out of nowhere Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm pulling her towards the sparkly lights. The shock elicited a squeak from Hinata.

"Say, Hinata you smell a lot like blueberries, I'm gonna call you berry now ok?" Hinata felt a little tingly about him smelling her, but she thought the name was cute "sure" she said. The ice crunched under their feet as they watched people in construction hats start up the rides. Naruto took out a small frog shaped wallet with golden lips as he marched over to a rusty stand. "Two Star Village specials please" Naruto chimed with a sincere grin. Hinata was thinking to herself until she finally popped her head up to notice the sign "ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS" it read.

"Naruto please, I'm supposed to be treating you" she said with a tilted head. He put the back of his hand against her skinny tummy "Thank you Berry but… I want to do this so let me". Not even hesitating she nodded in agreement. While Naruto was getting the syrupy treats Hinata sat down at a nearby bench; she made funny faces as she attempted to scold herself. This was way too much fun but was it a crime to have fun? Her head slumped, Kiba would be so disappointed.

* * *

"For the last time Tenten, I don't want to see a movie with you" said Kiba a bit aggressively into his phone. He scratched his neck and noticed the disappointed man sitting on a swerving chair. "What's with that look" said Kiba warily. The man in opaque shades answered "You see hooking up with Tenten could give your career the edge we've been waiting for, that's all". It was a glum day for Kiba, he had a nagging feeling his career was going down the drain. With talented young actors on the rise, he was becoming obsolete, yesterday's news. "Manage me all day if you want, but stay the hell out of my love life!" scowled Kiba with veins visible all over his body.

"You need this Kiba, getting a new relationship will award you publicity" said his manager. Kiba knew all too well the truth of which he spoke. Darkness was thick in this room. His eyes fixed upon a small picture frame which cradled a photograph of him and Hinata. He felt like laughing and crying in the same moment, his lips tensed. Even with that lifeless face staring back at him, she was still Hinata, she was still the girl he loved her more than anything.

* * *

"I can't believe you ate the entire cake!" said Naruto with envy. Hinata licked her glossy lips still in disbelief that she shattered her diet. She jumped on her colossal red couch. Naruto leaned over so his face was across from hers, his feathery hair dangling from gravity. Her lovely heart shaped face was irresistible, if only he would slip and their lips would touch. Breath from Hinata intensified, her chest felt weird and her legs rubbed against each other passionately.

Naruto moved his hands so they were just above her face. Gently he drew imaginary lines on her fair skin "You have chocolate all over" he said showing her it before licking it off his finger. _Silly me_ she thought. Buzzes came from her pocket she had a phone call. She put up a finger to Naruto before going into her room with the giant bed.

"K-Kiba hi!"

Instead of tossing herself onto the soft bed like she wanted she found herself pacing anxiously. Her antique cuckoo clock was like her heartbeat, back and forth.

"Yeah I'm surviving" she said with a bit of playful sarcasm.

"What, no nothing happened" She said shaking her head outwardly, fuzzy carpet between her toes. She played with her fathomed necklace around her pale neck. She didn't do anything; after all she couldn't control what her broken heart lusted towards.

"You want to do what!?"

With that she mumbled something while sticky saliva muffled her voice. Hanging up the phone she threw herself violently into bed shoulders throbbing as she wet her pillow with tears. Naruto was just outside the door, listening. He couldn't relate so much to her life of luxury, but he empathized with her pain. He could feel her crying disturb his inner soul.

He decided that anything he said would be making it worse so he made the mature decision to take a shower. He let the warm water steam away the rotten feeling he harbored. Walking out of the washroom with only a towel around his waist her felt a little better. In the living room he perceived Hinata with a zoned out smile, she was waiting for him.

* * *

Hehe, poor Naruto in his towel but it gets better


	3. Full Moon

Ninja: Important! I find this story is best read slowly, so for the greatest effect just slow down a little bit so you don't miss anything.

* * *

An electric chill tickled Naruto's spine as Hinata walked closer to him. He almost raised his hands as if the motion would stop the girl but the towel! He dragged his hand against the wall as the beautiful maiden shoved the naked Naruto into her bedroom.

Those eyes, all the life gone, her body pale. Pounding the door to the side she teetered towards Naruto like a beautiful zombie.

"Why do you run away Naruto?" She said icily as if he was doing something wrong. He just snorted a bit and covered himself with Hinata's favorite blanket. "So what's up, did something happen?" He looked like an oversized child ready for a bed time story.

Her eyes cast to the side in a nuance of doubt "My friend Ino is having boyfriend troubles, you know Ino the chauffeur" she said trying to keep a straight face. Noticing she had his attention she blurted "She wants to know how to handle it when her boyfriend wants to see other women."

She suddenly felt so cold. Tugging at the blanket Naruto was in she gave him this vulnerable look as if to say "please don't hurt me"

"Haha you can't trick me Hinata! I know it's you that has the boyfriend issues, believe it!" is what he would have said had she met him last year. Thankfully he was past all that, past trying to prove to other people that he wasn't useless. So he draped his tanned arm over Hinata's wet shoulder and whispered "I think you should tell your friend" his electric hair touched her supple skin "that other people would kill to be with you so. . ."

"He should hold on to her like his very life depends on it" his words licked her ear. This look she gave him, it penetrated him, the eyes that were ready for a new experience without any regard for consequences. Her hand cascaded over her woolly blanket the wind howling outside. Naruto tensed up as her celebrity legs found their way one by one on top of him.

His teeth clenched as her vanilla body peeked from beneath her curved gown. Naruto seized Hinata as she was about to cast her clothing aside "What are you doing Hinata!" Immensely blushing she attempted to justify by stuttering. Naruto poured cold water on the situation "The Hinata I know would never do something like that! She- would have one person. One person that she gives everything for! I know that's you Hinata, so knock this off it isn't funny."

Despair, if only he could comprehend it. Hinata was pristine; to no one could she gift her aching heart. Not a soul knew what lay within her ghostly body, so adored by all. Flaunted about to people all over and yet no one would guess that she was untouched by even her boyfriend.

Naruto being two years younger, what horror! He stole the key, wrenched it by force, and dragged her through a natural disaster that loosened the bonds that hold it. Hiding beneath that childish smile he had attained what all men would go through hell for! Hinata, and here she was begging him, pleading on her creamy legs to let her have it.

* * *

Kiba's powerful voice even at a whisper boomed throughout the crowded bar "This is messed up, this is so messed up." Drinks slid across the table and cancerous smoke drifted over their heads. "Would you stop saying that? Here I got you something" said Tenten licking her small lips with anticipation. She revealed a small box along with her innocent smile. Kiba just slumped stretching his face with his hand, pool balls clacked on the tables behind him. With two fingers he pulled the box near him and tugged the glossy pink ribbon with his other hand, his eyes narrowed. Black shimmering with dangerous edges, a worn Kunai knife with a yellow string tied to the handle stared back at him.

"So this means" Kiba said skeptically. She jolted to her feet and played with her own hands "I was a ninja just like you." Taking it into his hands, the feeling was granite, different from the standard issue Kunai. "What was this, made by a caveman or something?" prodded Kiba candidly. Knocking his head with her knuckle she said "this was the first Kunai I ever used. Yeah I mean now that I think about it, I guess it does have a little sentimental value" her eyes sparkled with nostalgia. "A little huh?" said Kiba massaging his throbbing head.

"I never liked weapons you know?" said Tenten setting herself back on the chair. A distinctive sound of water crashing into water was heard from the bar. Kiba set his arms up in front of him as he viewed her expression blossoming. "At the time I really wanted to be a ninja but I failed at every turn I made" inwardly Kiba began fondling thoughts about how he struggled to be an actor. "I didn't give up though; I did whatever I could manage even if it wasn't easy" Tenten said humbly.

Her words provoked Kiba to remember, a painstaking journey from ninja to movie star. When he started off it was so difficult, nobody took him seriously. Yet he always persevered because he knew one day his dream would transcend reality. Tenten's black silk glimmered from the overhead lamp. He watched her eyelashes bat and her mouth move but was deaf to her words. What was this stabbing pain near his chest?

He steadied his breath and hands suddenly trembling he said "So why give this thing to me?" She held her white hand near her silky shirt "Like I said, I never lost a battle with it so… it's good luck for your auditions" her voice jingled. He scraped off a wood shaving from the table and smiled sheepishly "I see you on T.V sometimes; you always seem to take the cup with those fancy-shmancy moves of yours." A mutual laugh broke out "Yeah well regular people don't stand a chance against ninja" they shared another laugh that only they would understand. Surly men behind them couldn't help but eavesdrop on their fun conversation.

Darkness scattered across the sky, Kiba and Tenten walked out of the deserted bar as the barkeeper shut them out. "I hope I didn't keep you out too late" said Tenten with a budding blush. Kiba rubbed the back of his damp neck "Look, if you ever want to do this again…" his head jolted towards the image of Hinata and him together in the portrait. Those lifeless blue eyes that he fell in love with, that stoic smile that charms him every time. "Look I have to go" said Kiba with lingering regrets as he dashed down the dimly lit sidewalk.

"Wait you forgot your-"Tenten was talking to no one. Flickering yellow lights that stretched infinitely across the blacktop laughed at her. She clutched the little red present box that she had bought specifically for this gift. A little yellow string swayed from the grip of the Kunai with the gloomy wind.

* * *

Don't worry, I'm just as tortured as you are for the next part, I hope you enjoyed that and I'm hard at work making the next chapter

"


	4. Wintry Storm

**A/N: I present to you the (possible) final chapter of Chilling Days.**

**It's been real fun guys.**

* * *

Kiba inhaled a large amount of air as he readied himself to confront what he feared most- his girlfriend. She wasn't particularly evil but that puppy-dog look and silence can really do a number on a guy that is so accustomed to her sweet side.

He told his manager to screw himself prior to coming here. He was done playing the puppet, even if it meant torching his career. Though he wondered how he would support Hinata, he tucked away any doubts and knocked away.

"Open the damn door!" he said, wishing Hinata hadn't developed the habit of keeping people waiting. Only silence answered him back. Dead silence.

Kiba pressed his ear to the door as someone who never does that sort of thing. His ears perked and he got a look like he smelled something vile.

"_Quiet, Naruto, you hide in here, ok?"_

The base of his neck suddenly started to feel warm and the edges of his lips curdled in rage. He wanted to kill something very badly, a feeling he hadn't gotten since he caught someone flirting with Hinata eight months ago.

His hand shot out and gripped the doorknob much harder this time. "Open it!"- His hardened nails clawed against the surface -"I said open damn you!" with all his strength and will he gave the doorknob one last heave.

He heard a cracking noise as the door ripped off its hinges and tumbled into the driveway.

"Kiba," Hinata said, somewhat relieved she didn't hold on to the other side of the doorknob. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and invited himself in.

"Was there . . . something you needed?" she said, her eyes following him as he tore her house apart.

"I'm checking on my favorite girl, that a problem?" he replied, whipping the shower curtain to the side. Normally Hinata would have offered to make tea or handed him the tv remote before retreating to the confines of her back room but this time she was staring eerily.

"What's with that look?" said Kiba.

"What look?"

"That look, you keep doing it"

She smiled and the side of her mouth twitched. "I don't know"

"Yes you do know. And who is Naruto?" he said, growing more impatient.

"My stuffed animal," she said, grabbing the nearest plushie and squeezing it to her chest like she was afraid she might drop it.

This time it was his eye that twitched.

After taking one more look for good measure his face softened and the vein in his neck grew invisible. "I haven't been completely honest with you," he declared.

VVVV

"Oh, I knew all that already Kiba," Hinata said, peering into his eyes. "And I forgive you."

He stood up and took a victorious leap into the air. "You're the best girlfriend ever you know that?"

She wasn't smiling. His face dropped, and then he ran a concerned finger through the violet hair he sniffed more times than he could count. It smelled like raspberries.

She removed his hand. "Don't do that"

He looked at her and blinked twice. He was positive there was another guy in her life now but for some reason he wasn't angry. Maybe it was sitting next to her in that moment that gave him peace. Something told him that no guy was going to take his Hinata as long as he was by her side.

Abruptly she shifted her body towards him and looked like she was doing her best to summon courage. "I'm sorry Kiba but"-she pointed weakly- "don't come here anymore."


	5. Fall

Kiba went red in the face. His palms went clammy and he pinched himself to make sure it wasn't some sort of dream. And then pinched himself again but no, he was still here. Still the guy who just got dumped by the girl he quit his job for. The sweet faced girl that he thought about at work.

And he as he tried to quell his contracting stomach muscles something clicked.

The love never was fake. It may have been forced by his now jobless agent but that didn't mean the love wasn't real. Since the day he saw her smile the love was real.

When they drank stale coffee in that broken down diner it was real. While he tried so hard to make her laugh just to make sure her smile wasn't a dream, it was all vivid, all real.

So then why?

Hinata stared at him and smiled like an alien.

"What's wrong, Kiba?"

He fell back on his palms and looked her in the eye.

Where had he gone wrong?

He hadn't done wrong. There was something wrong with the world. Because that was the only explanation for the way he felt in that moment.

Hinata watched him leave. Her arm leaning on the door as she sighed a heavy breath and clutched her breast. Her attention turned toward the closet near the corner of the room and she walked over and twisted the doorknob.

Naruto was there hugging his knees to his chest. His eyelids were swollen and breath ragged.

"Oh my gosh what happened to you!?"

He hoisted his body to the sofa in a way that made you think it was made of lead. After collecting his breath he said something in a soft wispy voice, "I'm a traitor."

Both curious and horrified she seated herself and set her hands on her lap. She was sitting up as straight as the chair beneath her.

"I won the contest. Isn't that weird?" He said suddenly.

She only thought for a second and replied, "well that's because. . . you eat so much ramen so there's no way anybody else could have won."

He shook his head.

"That's not it at all!"

At this point she was relieved to hear him yell, anything was better than that haunting silence.

"It was thanks to my friend, you may know him better as, your boyfriend," he said.

She didn't know what to say so she mumbled indignantly.

Naruto continued anyway.

"He called me up one day, begging me to do him a favor"

She didn't want to ask the question but she knew that running from her fears would only prolong her suffering. So she raised a finger and said.

"Um. . . It wouldn't happen to be" – she swallowed the lump in her throat- "three days ago?"

He turned his head and she knew she was right. She could see the answer in the core of his eyes.

" 'Please take care of my girlfriend' that's what he told me. Actually it was more like begging, something he never does, at least I think"

Her suspicions solidified and she suddenly felt very sick. But she had to continue on; she had to know what was really happening this whole time.

"I refused at first but he paid my travelling fee, my mission wages, I didn't know actors were paid that much_"_

"They're not," she said finally facing up to her conviction.

She wiped the spittle from her mouth and took Naruto's rough hand.

"Look Naruto, I loved Kiba but I learned something."

He looked back at her almost like he was sickened. She didn't care.

"Love can fade over time, with enough lies and betrayal, no matter how good it was at first it passes away like how flowers die if you don't water them."

The silence was almost worse than a rebuttal, like a spear in her chest and it was getting harder to breathe.

"You were right Naruto."

He showed some interest from the corner of his eye and she started smiling almost immediately.

"I do believe in only having one person"

* * *

**A/N: This has seriously been a weird story for me, as I don't normally write like this. But its been fun and rewarding; I might do it again sometime. Consequently, there is a twenty percent chance of a sequel.**


End file.
